


Leather Boots

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SU - Freeform, She is a total sub, Shy Blue Zircon, getting stepped on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 25: BootsYellow Zircon walks into Blue’s office.





	Leather Boots

“Well well.”, Yellow Zircon said as she entered the private courtroom of Blue Zircon. She was sitting at a table, carefully writing something down on a holopad, and the moment she looked up, you could see the nervousness in the blue gem’s eyes. “What do we have here?”

“Yellow, what a surprise.”, the Zircon answered, beads of sweat dripping down her face, lisp immediately becoming noticeable thanks to her slightly stressed mind. “What brings you here?”

“Well well, why acting so modest?”

Laugh.

“I shapeshifted a new thing and I’m going to try it on you, I know you like being my submissive Blue.”

The gem’s face flushed a bright blue, and she bit her lip, before looking down. Yellow Zircon was wearing a pair of new, high heeled boots, with metal studs on the side. She knew where this was going, and immediately turned twice as blue, yet a bit excited.

“Yellow, it’s office hours. We can’t right here, we’ll be in so much trouble if anyone finds out.”

“Trust me, they won’t. I bribed some Citrines to stay out of the area today, so you’re all mine. Now, lay down on the floor for me.”

Blue Zircon did as she was told, laid down on the floor, heart beating faster and faster as she eagerly awaited to see what Yellow would do, and she didn’t disappoint. As Yellow walked forward, she lifted her foot into the air, and forcefully stepped on Blue’s sensitive back, causing her to moan as the pain hit and quickly turned into pleasure. It was like being hit, but stronger, and the center of the force came from the pointy heel. Blue had never done this before, but at this moment, she immediately knew she was into this, and Yellow saw that too, and pressed down the boot a tiny bit harder.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Blue Zircon just moaned, feeling how her juices began to stain her clothes. And just as she had gotten used to the firm pressure, it disappeared, just to appear again a few inches closer to her shoulders. Blue bit her tongue, closing her eyes in delight, and Yellow just smiled.

“If you like these boots so much, why don’t you clean them for me?”

She placed her foot right beside Blue’s mouth, the gem slowly slid out her tongue and began to lick on the leathery surface. The view was the best Yellow had ever seen, her Zircon really would do anything.

She had found a new favorite, that’s for sure.


End file.
